winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet
Violet is the 4th member of the Heartix Club. She is also the fairy of nature and the moon. Her bonded mascot is Fleur, the fairy cat. Personality She is very mysterious and quiet, she is like this because of the death of her friend, Asterleigh. But when she joined the Heartix Club, she is gentle, sweet and kind-hearted but she is mostly quiet and calm. But there is an egotistical side to Violet as she thinks that Ayanna and Daisy are "children". However, if anything that has to do with her late friend, she will turn defensive and cold. She is serious and strict in battle, evidence when she ordered Senna to protect Pansy from a upgraded Weedster who wanted Pansy's Sunshine Spark. She is intelligent, as she is always at the top of every class. Biography Life and Aftermath of the Fairy of Nature and the Moon Violet was born on the sister realm of Solaria, Lunamira. Solaria was where she met her friend, Asterleigh, who is the fairy of nature and the sun. They were friends since childhood, and as they got older, they attended Alfea together. She and Asterleigh made a promise that one day when they recruit many other fairies, they would form a team like the Winx. But one mission took a toll, when Alfea was attacked by a deadly wizard named De'aragon, who wanted the SunDial stone from the Alfea archives. The SunDial stone was supposedly the most powerful sun stone from Solaria, and was hidden in Alfea for good purposes only. Everyone in Alfea were banded together to defeat De'aragon, however some fairies were weakened but Violet, Asterleigh and the other fairies were still standing. De'aragon made his way into the archives and grabbed the stone, but Violet and Asterleigh tried their best to weaken him down. However he escaped, but Asterleigh vowed to take the stone back from De'aragon. Ms. Faragonda warned most of the students to stay put until they figure out how to bring back the SunDial stone. But Asterleigh was determined to get it back, Violet tries warn her about the dangers of fighting De'aragon. But Asterleigh refused and sneaks out from her dormroom and travels to Vor Ran Nu, De'aragon's home realm and Tir Nan Og's forbbiden sister realm. When Violet soon realized that her friend was missing, she hurriedly flew out from her dorm and traveled Vor Ran Nu. There, she saw Asterleigh grabbing the stone, but De'aragon found them and attacked. Violet and Asterleigh were hurt, but they never gave up, they kept attacking De'aragon until the fighting set the wizard's castle on fire. Things started to crumble and fall from the ceiling and on top of De'aragon. The girls almost made their way out until Asterleigh found the SunDial stone off the ground, Violet shouted at her to come out, but Aster knew it was too late for her to escape. So Aster threw the stone towards Violet, and Violet horribly saw the roof continue to crumble down, only now on her friend. Violet grabs the stone and looks up at the ablazed castle that once was one more time. When she flew back to Alfea, heartbroken and crying, Ms. Faragonda and the staff spotted her and wondered why she was crying, only to realize that one of their students died on Vor Ran Nu. And from then on, Violet became quiet and depressed. Meeting the Heartix Club Violet decided fight solo months after Asterleigh's death, and vowed never to join anyone's team. When Ayanna and Daisy arrived and when they are around, she never spoke to them, leading Daisy to assume that she's arrogant and cold-hearted. While in class, Violet asked for Ayanna's name and asked her why is she and Daisy in Alfea, but when Ayanna wanted to ask Violet more questions, she left. When word was spreaded that De'aragon returned, Violet was frozed in shock when she heard this. Ayanna and Daisy asked Fleur, Violet's mascot, why Violet was in fear, and Fleur explained about Violet's devestating past. Ayanna and Daisy overheard Ms. Faragonda's argument with Violet on going to Vor Ran Nu to avenge Aster's death. Eventually, Violet ran out in tears, but the Heartix wanted to follow and talk to her. One night, Violet flew out of Alfea and once again traveled to Vor Ran Nu for revenge. Fleur founds out that Violet's gone and asks the Heartix to rescue her from De'aragon. When the Heartix traveled to Vor Ran Nu, they found Violet battling De'aragon and only to be hurt.The Heartix come to her aid and attacks by her side, which they end up being weakened as well. Violet watches Ayanna and Daisy get hurt and couldn't bear end up in the same mistake again. Violet used a forbidden move, Nightmare Scream, a move that was made from her rage and sadness from her friend's death. This move effected the wizard, but at the cost, Violet lost her Magic Winx, for using too much power. The Heartix retreated quickly while the wizard was down, and returned to Alfea, along with powerless Violet. Rebirth of the Fairy of Nature and the Moon After the loss of her Magic Winx, Violet regreted going to Vor Ran Nu, and she was given detention for sneaking out. She was quiet for the rest of the day, but Ayanna and Daisy tried to get her to talk. She didn't bother talking to them after what she did. Fleur asked Ayanna to call Arion, a specialist, on her Bloom Cell, to try and comfort her. When Arion came to Alfea, Violet asked why he was there. After he explained, she told him she needed some time to think about how she was going to earn her powers back. He respected her wishes, but tells her not to let her sadness get to her this way. Later that night, still in detention, Ayanna and Daisy asked if she could help Violet clean the hallways, along with the fairy pets. Violet refused, but the gang insisted on helping, despite the rejection. Ayanna tells her to smile and have fun while cleaning, which she later enjoys this. Later that night, Davorin and Ivy, Iranknar's assistants, sneak inside of Alfea and unleashes new and upgraded Weedesters inside the halls to steal the Bloom Stones from the Heartix. The Heartix quickly heard the Weedesters footsteps and transformed, while the fairy pets protect Violet. The Heartix where shocked about how powerful the Weeds were. Violet was determined to try and transform but still no powers. Ivy was about to steal the Bloom Stones, until the fairy pets and Violet stopped her. However, Ivy only grabbed three of the stones, and the siblings escaped, but with one message, they dare to go on earth and fight for the Bloom Stones. Violet blames this on herself again, but everyone tells her it's not. The next morning, the Heartix asked Ms. Faragonda to go down on earth to retrieve the stolen Bloom Stones, Violet volunteered to join them, but Ms. Faragonda refused Violet's offer, for her safety. The Heartix went to Gardenia, as instructed and fought the Weedesters, but they were outnumbered. Meanwhile back at Alfea, Fleur and Violet watched the fight on her BlossomCom, but Violet couldn't stand watching the Heartix be defeated. So Violet called Arion on the Bloom Cell and asked to travel and open a portal to earth. When they got there, the Heartix were already tired and weakened. Violet tells their enemies to stop, but the Ivy and Davorin ignores this and commands the Weedesters to attack away. When they blasted an attack, a protection shield appeared in front of Violet and the group. And Violet was surprised that her power triggered again and gained back her Magic Winx, only to be now named Magic Heartix. Trial of her Blossom Mode Months after she regained her Magic Winx, now Magic Heartix, a messenger from Lunamira named Chandra announced that Violet is on trial for using a forbidden spell that is dangerous outside of Lunamira and that is a supposedly banned spell. Violet was sent to Lunamira for the trial and was placed on Magic Lockdown, a parol that places any magic user on hold, or not to use magic until otherwise. She is to stay on Lunamira until her trial is over. When the Heartix learned about this, they planned on traveling to Lunamira and explain reasoning to the Senate about Violet's actions, despite Ms. Faragonda and Fleur's warnings. When they finally got to Lunamira, the Heartix must face and defeat Violet's cousin, Rosaura, who is also leader of the Lunamira Secret Service and a fairy who gained her mastery on her Enchantix, earning her title as the "Strongest Enchantix fairy of Lunamira". Appearance Civilian Her Season 1 civilian is a light blue shirt with a white cresent moon, a dark blue short-sleeved vest, a dark blue skirt and light blue socks with black heeled shoes. Magic Heartix TBA Heartix Blossom Mode TBA Heartix Florescence Mode TBA Powers and Ablilities Main Article: List of Violet's spells Her transformation quote is: "With the power of the alluring moon and the whispers of nature, I am Violet, fairy of nature and the moon!" Quotes *''"You don't be asking me such foolish questions like that! Arion and I are none of your conserns!"'' *''"You can't just earn Enchantix just out of the blue, how childish of you to think that its always easy."'' *''"Typical, you're so childish."'' *''"Actually, I'm a full-fledged fairy, these two are beginners."'' *''"I don't know if I even deserve to be a fairy. I put you in danger, I lost my powers, I even....I even cost a life. I'm just walking bad luck."'' *''"What were you thinking!? THAT WAS SIMPLY FOOLISH AND RECKLESS OF YOU!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU TWO ARE UP AGAINEST!!"'' *''"From where I'm from, Lunamira is kind of like the opposite of Solaria, only we're way more strict in royalty."'' *''"There is no other way. Those who break the law, WILL end up on Magic Lockdown. That's just how it is here in Lunamira."'' *''"I'm not like those princesses in your earth fairy tales! I am a strict noble of the royal Lunamirian family!"'' *''"You've earned my loyalty, I'll join the Heartix. But just because i joined your club, doesn't mean you can call me 'Vi', are we clear?"'' *''"Like the moon, I am just a mystery to everyone, execpt those who truly know me."'' Trivia *Her name means "purple". Plus, it possibly derived from a flower called a violet. *Since she is the fairy of nature and the moon, Violet's friend must have been the fairy of nature and the sun. *Violet is the opposite of Stella. *If Violet would have a possible voice actor, it can possibly be Brina Palencia. *She was originally going to be named "Luna", but due to the series being nature-elemented, her name was changed and the name was given to her selkie. *Her selkie was revealed in Season 3 without Violet having to earn Sirenix. *She is inspired by **Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach **Yuri Tsukikage/Cure Moonlight from HeartCatch PreCure **Iris from Pokemon: Black and White *Like Stella, Violet is a traditional type princess. *Her full name is Violet Helena DeLune. *Her theme song is "Lacrimosa", a song also used in Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Category:Heartix Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Characters